Sully's Sons
by FutureDogSledder
Summary: What if Jake Sully had kids that he didn’t know about? What would happen if they suddenly showed up in his peaceful life? Hhhhmmmm....Questions. Well, read and you'll find out.
1. The Orphans Arrival

This is just something I thought up one night. What if Jake Sully had kids that he didn't know about? What would happen if they suddenly showed up in his peaceful life? Hhhhmmmm….Questions. Hope you enjoy. Please Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or anything, James Cameron does. I just own JJ and Danny.

Chapter 1: The Orphans Arrival

* * *

Norm, Max and the very few Avatar program members who were allowed to stay on Pandora were at Hell's Gate, couple years after the RDA was kicked out. Some were fixing the last of the repairs, others were studying some flora or fauna under microscopes. Suddenly everyone looked up as they heard a big whooshing sound, like a jet flying. Max and Norm looked at each other in confusion. Just then a man by the name of Landon came running into the room.

"Max! A Valkyrie is asking permission to land!"

"What?!"Norm and Max shouted in unison.

"Yeah, come take a look." Max and Norm followed Landon into the control room in Hell's Gate Tower. All the see through screens were lighted up and the several people in the room were speaking into the hands free head set.

"Requesting permission to land?" a voice reverberated through a dark man's head set.

"See?" said Landon. Max and Norm looked at one another apprehensively.

"God dammit! Can we land or not? "said the voice. "JJ! Calm down, give them some time," said another identical voice.

"They've had enough time," said the first voice, JJ. Norm raised his eyebrows at Max, trying desperately to suppress a grin.

"Tell them to land," said Max," I want to figure out what's going on." And with that, he turned around and walked away, the man in the headset relaying his message.

"Finally! About time, Numb Nuts!" said the voice, JJ.

"Don't call them that, they could have guns when we get off," said the other voice.

"Ow!" Said JJ. And after that it was just a bunch of scuffling sounds while everyone in the control room cracked up. Max and Norm put on ExoPacks and headed outside just as a big Valkyrie rounded onto the Hell's Gate landing platform. Once the Valkyrie landed, the door opened downward with a big ppfhh! By this point, the rest of the Avatar program had started to crowd behind Max and Norm.

At the entrance of the Valkyrie were two identical boys around the age of 16, one standing, the other in a wheelchair. They both had extremely short, brown hair, but the boy in the wheelchair was cut more into a high and tight military haircut. He also had a long visible surgical scar across the right side of his head where the hair wouldn't grow. The crippled boy rolled down the ramp quickly, his brother following, and stopped in front of Max and Norm.

"Took you guys long enough, damn!" he said through his exopack, just to receive a slap on the back of the head by his brother. He simply rolled his chair back and ended up crushing his brother's toes. The Avatar program members were laughing quietly at this point.

"The only reason we let you land was so we can figure out what is going on," said Max, shooing the program members back to work." In other words, why are you here?"

"The RDA. Earth is too over populated these days, so they take the orphans and ship us to other planets to live a new life, and make room for people who might actually make a difference on earth," said the crippled boy.

"So, you're orphans? When did they ship you off?" asked Max, as they made their way inside.

"Four years ago, right before the RDA left Pandora," asked the crippled boy.

"Wait, 4 years ago? But it takes almost 6 years to get here from Earth," said Norm.

"Not on the new ship, ISV Journey Star," said the other boy. " It's specially designed for the orphan operations. It only takes 4 years to get to Pandora. And while in Cryosleep, we can still age and grow. The cryosleep is designed so we don't need to eat or excrete wastes, but we can still grow cause as children, unlike with adults, we're still growing. If they used normal cryo, you'd have a 14 year old in a 10 year old body. " Max and Norm looked at each other, surprised, before looking at the crippled boy.

"Let me guess, he's the smart one?" said Max as they entered the conference room.

"Yep, you got the egghead and the jarhead. I'm pretty sure you can guess which is which. " At this point, Norm was looking back and forth between the boys.

"Hey, just curious and all, but what are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Jacob Sully Jr. but everyone calls me JJ. This is Danny," the crippled boy pointed at his brother.

"It's Dan," Danny corrected.

"Oh you'll always be little Danny to me," said JJ with a mischievous grin. Max and Norm stood there stunned for a moment, trying to process this new information.

"Wait, did you say Sully? Jacob Sully?" said Norm.

"Yeah," said JJ uncertainly. Max looked at Norm for moment. Danny and JJ looked at each other then looked between Max and Norm.

"Ok, what's going on here?" asked Danny.

"What can you two tell me about your dad?" Asked Max.

"Not much," said JJ, looking at Danny, confused. " We never met him, obviously I was named after him. But all we really know is that he was in the Marines, later came here but never ended up coming back to Earth. Mom thinks he got killed or something."

"Who's your mom?" asked Norm.

"Maria Campbell," said JJ with a serious, confused look. "She said dad and her relationship was nothing serious, nothing long term. That dad wasn't one for long term relationships. "

"In other words, we're the result of a fling," said Danny. Max and Norm exchanged quick looks.

" Go get Jake, now," said Max, before turning back to the boys."Alright. Well we're going to get you and the rest of the kids set up in bunks for the night.

" Cool, they're all between the ages of 10 and 18 so they should be able to handle exopacks and everything," said Danny.

"I don't know, I'm alittle skeptical about a couple of them. Some of them are real idiots, I'm surprised they can tie their shoes," said JJ.

"Yeah, well sometimes I'm surprised you can tie your shoes," said Danny only to have JJ elbow him in the ribs.

"Alright, either way, nobody is going to die," said Max as they headed out of the room back to the Valkyrie.

* * *

Norm , in avatar form, sat in a Samson, with pilot Gregory Kacket are flying over the dense forests of Pandora towards the Omaticaya's new Hometree. By the time the 200 meter high Great Tree looms before them, night has fallen over Pandora, the bioluminescent plants shining up through the trees below. Greg and Norm land in a clearing near HomeTree and Norm tells Greg to stay with the Samson before taking off into the forest. Norm runs through the forest, but then it opens up and he's runs onto a gigantic root, 30 feet above a large bioluminescent pond. He slowly makes his way across the root and ends up in a clearing in front of the humongous HomeTree, the giant open columns facing him. Omaticaya were walking around, going about their business and daily lives. Norm runs through the first row of columns into HomeTree, passing many Omaticaya on the way, they just stared as he ran past. Jake was at the far end of the commons area standing on an altar with Neytiri and a few other Omaticaya people.

"Jake! Jake!"yelled Norm breathlessly, running up to the altar. Jake looked over at him, surprised.

"Norm? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk…right now," Norm said, hands on his knees. Jake and Neytiri stepped off the alter and walked over to Norm.

"Earth is too crowded," started Norm, breathless," So the RDA….is sending orphans to other planets….Including Pandora…..the ship arrived a few hours ago."

"So there's now a bunch of kids at Hell's Gate?" said Jake. Norm nodded. Jake and Neytiri glanced at each other.

"But we found a more surprising….discovery on the orphan ship," said Norm taking his hands off his knees.

"What?" asked Jake.

"Jake, do you know someone by the name of Maria Campbell?" Jake thought about it for a second.

"Yeah, that was a girl I went out with for a while before I enlisted. But that was years ago, probably 15, maybe 16 years ago now, what does that have to do with this?"

"Two boys that were on the ship claim to be the twin sons of Maria Campbell," said Norm.

"Whoa, are you saying that they're my sons? Cause that can't be possible," said Jake.

"Jake, one of the boys' names is Jacob Sully Jr. Plus they look exactly like you and Tom, and I mean exactly. They even act like you two," said Norm.

"That can't be possible," said Jake, hands behind his head in frustration and turning away for a moment before turning back to face Norm.

"I wanna meet these kids, talk to them, get their story," he said stubbornly.

"I was hoping you would say that, let's go, Greg's got a Samson this way." Jake quickly told Mo'at what was going on and where he was going, she reassured him that she could handle everything, before Jake and Neytiri followed Norm back out of HomeTree towards the Samson.

"Does this mean you mated with this woman?" asked Neytiri, curiously and kinda worriedly.

"Not exactly but kinda. See, on earth, we don't know who your true mate is, it's basically a big guessing game. So we have to try to find our mate by trying out a bunch of different women, by getting to know a bunch of women," Jake explained in the best way possible.

"Oh, and these boys are a result of one of the women," said Neytiri.

"Yeah, see we have what we call dating," said Jake as they climbed into the Samson," and it's when you get to know the person. Well sometimes it becomes more intimate than that but it doesn't turn into lifelong mating. And that seems to be the case here. " Neytiri just nodded as she mulled over this information.

Greg takes the Samson to the air as Polyphemus is covering the whole sky, lighting up everything in sight, while all the plants below them are lighting up in bioluminescence. Jake and Neytiri sit apprehensively in the back, looking across the forest.


	2. The Paternity Test

So…..what do guys think? Do you like the plot so far or the idea at least? Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Please Review.

Chapter 2: The Paternity Test

The next morning, Norm had not yet returned and Max was beginning to worry. But he went about his normal routine as best he could. Fifty kids were aboard the Orphan Ship, and all were forbidden from certain areas. They could only hang around the Avatar Compound, the Cafeteria, The Bunks, and the old Sec-Ops barracks and administrative offices that have long been vacant. Max spent the morning keeping busy by analyzing some fauna that Norm sampled a few days earlier.

"Whatcha studying?" asked Danny coming up behind him, making Max jump.

"Not one for following the rules, are you?" asked Max, turning to face him.

"No, then I'd never learn anything," replied Danny. "So what is it?"

"_Obesus rotundus_," said Max without looking up from the microscope.

"Can I take a look?" Max looked up and thought for a moment before saying," I don't see why not." Max moves out of the way as Danny moves up to the microscope.

"Is that speck supposed to be like that?" said Danny, still looking into the microscope.

"What speck?" said Max, alarmed, pushing Danny out of the way so he can look into the microscope. "Whoa, what is that?" Max looked up from the microscope and started writing stuff down on the piece of paper before looking at Danny," good eyes, kid."

"Thanks," said Danny appreciatively. Just then, JJ wheeled into the lab with a basketball on his lap.

"There you are, Danny, I've been looking for you. Come on, let's go play some ball," he said holding up the basketball.

"Nah, I'm helping Max," answered Danny.

"Aww…come on, brosef. I haven't played basketball in 4 years," said JJ.

"And I haven't done anything like this, in 4 years," responded Danny looking into the microscope again.

"Dude, you're on Pandora, with a bunch of science eggheads, you'll have time to play with your lab set. Come on, just one game," said JJ, tossing the ball at Danny's head which was still against the microscope. The ball bounced off his head, off the table and bounced from table to table hitting and breaking lab supplies and samples. JJ's, Danny's, and Max's heads followed the ball as it bounced around. Finally it came to a stop on JJ's lap. There was a moment of silence.

"Danny, look what you've done!" blamed JJ, before turning tail and rolling out of the lab. Danny looked around the lab before looking at Max.

"Look, Max, I'm really sorry….."

"Out, now," Max said with finality. Danny quickly left the lab but not before yelling," JJ, get your paralyzed ass over here, I'm going to personally shove my foot up it!" Max jus t shook his head as he started to clean up the lab. After a few moments, a man burst into the room shouting," the twins! The twins! They got into a huge fist fight in the cafeteria!"

"Oh, god," muttered Max before leaving the room with the man.

Greg maneuvered the Samson into the Armor Bay and landed it as quickly as he could before Jake, Neytiri and Norm disembarked. First they went to the compound where they ended Norm's avatar session. Norm met Neytiri and Jake at the back door and handed them Pandoran exopacks. They started wandering around the station looking for Max. They found him in the cafeteria, trying to separate two wrestling boys, one of whose legs were totally limp and his wheelchair was knocked half way across the room.

"I've been waiting my whole life for this opportunity," yelled Danny, throwing a punch at JJ and missing.

"All I asked for was one game!" shouted JJ, giving Danny a hard kidney shot.

"Those my supposed sons," said Jake.

"Yup," said Norm, while flagging down Max.

"Great, wonderful," muttered Jake unenthusiastically.

"Hey, Jake," said Max, running up," Norm fill you in?"

"Yeah, and before I even meet them or do anything, I want a Paternity test done, can you do that?"

"Uuummm…..yeah,Jake, but you're in your Avatar body," pointed out Max.

"Yeah, but my Avatar body has half my, well technically Tommy's, DNA, and let's say those kids really are my kids, wouldn't they have half my DNA as well?" says Jake.

"He's got a point, Max," says Norm.

"Alright, let's grab some blood." Max takes Jake outside to get his blood, saying to Norm, " can you go get one of the twins while I get some of Jake's blood?" Norm nodded before going back inside the station.

Norm entered the cafeteria where the twins were still wrestling and shouting, walked straight up to them, grabbed them by their shoulders and tossed them apart.

"Cut it out! You're brothers! Is this how brothers act toward each other?" shouted Norm.

"Duh, obviously you're only child," said JJ, lifting himself into his wheelchair. Norm stood there for a moment.

"Kinda creepy how you know that," he muttered." Anyway, your dad is here. But before we do anything, Max wants to do a Paternity test."

"Whoa, hold up! Our dad!" said Danny. "I thought he was dead, or at least that's what mom said."

"Well your mom was wrong, so come on," said Norm. Leading them back to the lab to where Max stood with a vial of Jake's blood.

"Don't touch anything, you understand?" said Max as the boys entered.

"Danny, look what you've done? Now he doesn't trust us," said JJ, slapping Danny on the shoulder.

"I didn't do anything, it was all you," said Danny.

"Will two stop arguing long enough so we can get some blood for the Paternity test?" said Max.

"Why don't I just slug him and you can get all the blood you want?" said JJ, holding up a threatening fist.

"Guys, come on, you're brothers, does there really need to be so much animosity? I don't think your mom would like that, I would think she'd want you to have each other's backs," said Norm. JJ and Danny looked at each other for a long minute, before they both shrugged.

"Alright," they said in unison.

"Take my blood, Max, JJ's is probably too full of meds," said Danny holding out his arm.

"Very good point, kid," said Max with a quick smile. He then wrapped a rubber band around Danny's biceps, while cleaning the inner arm. Danny made a fist and Max stuck the needle in his arm and draw out a small vial of blood. He quickly pulled the needle out and put a cotton ball over the puncture wound.

"There we go, now let's see if Jakey really is your dad," said Max. He put chemicals in each of the vials which would separate the DNA enzymes, and stuck them in a spinner for 5 minutes. He then took out the vials, took a syringe and took a little bit of blood from Danny's vial and put it on a slide, then took a little from Jake's vial and put it on a slide. First he stuck Danny's under the microscope, looking at it intently. Then Jake's. He was quiet the whole time, but after looking at Jake's for a minute he stepped back.

"Looks like we have a match."

"Yes!" yelled the twins, fist pounding.

"You two stay here right now, Norm, go break the news to the Marine," said Max.

"I'm on it," said Norm taking off toward the Avatar Compound. Grabbing an exopack and sliding it on, he steps outside to find Jake pacing nervously. Jake stopped and looked up as Norm stepped out the door.

"So..what'd Max say?" Norm was quiet for a second as he tried to figure out how to word it. He decided to go with humor.

"Congratulations, Daddy." Jake's head ducked, hands rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm in deep shit," he muttered. Neytiri rubbed his shoulder consolingly.

"Yeah, big time," said Norm. Jake looked up.

"Thanks for the support, pal."

"Let me just tell you, I've known those two kids less than a day, and those two are trouble. They are two serious pieces of work," said Norm. "Granted, Danny, I don't think he means to be. I think JJ kinda pulls him into it." Jake chuckled at that one.

"Man, that brings back memories."

"So you two wanna go meet your boys?" said Norm with a small grin.

******


	3. Meeting Dad

Thanks to everyone who read it and reviewed. That's all I ask for when it comes to this kinda stuff. Kinda sad if you think about it. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review.

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting Dad

Norm, Jake and Neytiri entered the station's airlock, Norm yanking off his exopack while handing Jake and Neytiri a Pandoran one. Nobody was in the Bio lab so it seems Max had taken the boys to the conference room, which is where Norm led Jake and Neytiri. Norm stopped Jake and Neytiri right outside the door.

"I should warn you, JJ is more like you than you can even imagine. Including his method of transportation," he paused for a moment to let it sink in." So you ready?"

"Oorah," Jake murmured.

"Alright," said Norm as he turned and opened the door. Sitting on one side of the long table was JJ in his wheelchair and Danny, with Max on the end. Both boys looked up as Norm, Jake and Neytiri entered. They first looked at Jake, then switched their gaze to Neytiri, in which case JJ's eyes got real wide.

"Nice score. How'd you land her?" Danny slapped him upside the head.

"Show some respect."

"Can't. That's your territory," said JJ as Danny walked over to Neytiri.

"Oel ngati kameie," he said with a hand gesture from the forehead.

"Oh god," said JJ as he started banging his head against the table," I'm seriously ashamed to be related to you right about now." During this exchange, Jake took in both JJ and Danny, in appearance and personality. They were very much like him and Tommy as kids.

"Ok, so wait, you're our dad, right?" said JJ, pointing to Jake.

"So it seems."

"Alright, then you have some explaining to do."

"Yeah, I guess I do, don't I?" Jake chuckled a bit nervously. He looked over at Norm and Max." You think you guys can give us a couple of minutes," he turned to face Neytiri," Just give me a few moments with them, to explain and answer their questions, alright?"

"Srane, oe yawne 'awpo," said Neytiri before leaving the room. Jake then turned and sat down in a chair facing the twins. JJ sat there with his eyebrows raised, Danny acted as if that interaction was an everyday thing.

"So what do you guys wanna know?" Jake asked with his hands behind his head.

"Ok, first off, "started JJ, "why are 9 feet tall, blue, and have tail?"

"Well I was originally human, but when I came out here I fell in love with the forest and the Na'vi and Neytiri. So the Omaticaya had Eywa transfer my mind into my avatar body."

"Wait, Eywa?" JJ looked over at Danny." Jarhead translation please."

"Eywa is a spiritual deity, she acts to keep all natural things in balance," explained Danny. "But how? That's just not scientifically possible. "

"Not everything is science, Danny," said JJ."It's kinda like Santa Clause. Seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing."

"JJ's right," said Jake," You can't just see what's in front of you, you have to understand everything that you see, and believe in the things you can't see, the stories cause sometimes they aren't stories."

"Boo yah, Brothah! For once, I'm right," said JJ, victorious.

"So what about you guys? What's your story?" asked Jake, looking from JJ to Danny then back again.

"What do you mean exactly? Like our life story or what?" asked Danny.

"Well what's going on with the RDA and these Orphan ships, and what happened to your mom, that kind of stuff."

"Well when it comes to our mom it's pretty simple. Her immune system was too weak for the polluted air on Earth. If she went outside without the filter at all, it poisoned her. She eventually succumbed to the toxic fumes when we were 10 and died," said Danny. "The RDA is alittle more complicated though. Earth is getting way too overpopulated. It's nothing but a giant city. So they're taking all the orphans and foster children who have no chance at a future and shipping us off to other planets to make room for kids who might make a difference on earth."

"That's horrible. Among a bunch of orphans could be a genius or composer, another Albert Einstein or Bach," said Jake.

"Yes, but there could also be another Hitler," pointed out JJ. "At least that's how the RDA sees it." Jake nodded his head in agreement.

"So…how'd you get in a wheelchair? You're not old enough to get it from a bullet while on tour like I did," he asked. JJ chuckled.

"Oh god, here we go," muttered Danny.

"That's actually a really good story," said JJ, leaning forward. "Ok, so I took martial arts since I was 4 years old, 4 time world champion for Japanese jujitsu and XMA by the time I was 10. Alright, that's pretty damn good, got some mean skills. So when I was 10 and I got to middle school, some kids come in with guns trying to shoot up the school. Now, all my friends and my brother go here, so I'm not going to have some psycho kill all of them. So while everyone is in lockdown, I take after these dudes cause I'm the only one with skills, the guts and the stupidity…"

"Got the stupidity part right," muttered Danny. JJ punched his shoulder…hard.

"Shut up, this is my story. So where was I? Right, following them. I sneak up on one guy and get him in a cross grab sume into juji. Snap his arm like a twig. Take away his gun and tie his arms up with some shoe laces, which works surprisingly well. Then I work my way over to the metal shop to make some make shift armor out of two metal plates, one for the front, one for the back, I just punched two holes in the top of each. Snagged some shoe laces from the kids hiding in the room and had them hang from around my neck. I grabbed a welding mask and put it on backwards so it covered the back and top of my head, ran back into the battle, so to speak. Well the second guy I take out pretty easy, just like the first guy. Hit him in the head with a computer cord, which has a weighted end, knocks him out. Third guy, not so much. He snuck up on me and shot me right in the back, it went right through the metal and punctured my lung. But he shot at me a second time and it hit me in the vertebrae just below the metal armor. Went right through the vertebrae bone, causing it break up, and into the spinal cord, but the force of the bullet caused the vertebrae to move back an inch into the damaged spinal cord, pinching it. The guy then shot at me again, missed me, and it ricocheted around the room. Then, after it lost all the momentum, ended up hitting me in the head, right in the frontal lobe, I didn't go out cold though, and as he ran past I grabbed his knees and took him down. Knocked him out with his own gun, then I went out."

Jake sat there in shock, staring at JJ. JJ had a smug look on his face, almost like the smug Marine look that Jake had wore so many times before.

"Man, kid, we could've really used someone like you in the Marines," complimented Jake.

"I wanted to join if it wasn't for this," said JJ, jiggling the wheels of his chair.

"And I would have done all I could to convince him otherwise," said Danny.

"Oh, you know, that wouldn't have worked," said JJ.

"I could of at least tried."

"But you'd of lost. You can never win an argument against me. Mom always said I should be a lawyer, but that job is too boring, and involves too much school," said JJ. Suddenly there was a quiet knock at the door before it opened slightly and Max's head popped in.

"Just wanted to tell you guys, that the cafeteria is now serving if you want to go grab some food."

"Oooo…..Food," said JJ before turning his wheelchair and starting to take off out of the room, that is before Danny grabbed the back of his chair. Danny looked at Jake.

"Mind if we go grab some food, we haven't had anything all day."

"No, go right ahead," said Jake, kinda taken aback.

"Thank You," said Danny, then smacking JJ on the head and pointing to Jake.

"Thanks, Sir, "said JJ with a little salute, then looking up at Danny. "There, happy?"

"Very." With that, JJ sped out of the room to the cafeteria, Danny right behind him.

* * *

Na'vi Translation:

Oel ngati kameie-I See You

Srane, oe yawne 'awpo-Yes, my beloved one


	4. Plan Of Action

So…hope you guys enjoyed last chapter. I'm just kinda coming up with this as I go, so just work with me here. Also as you requested, I added more Neytiri parts. And if you still don't like it, well deal with it. Anyway, here's Chapter 4, enjoy. Please Review.

* * *

Chapter 4: Plan of Action

Jake and Neytiri were given quarters outside in the Avatar Bunkhouse for the night. Jake was lying on one of the bunks, his arms wrapped around Neytiri, venting.

"How the hell am I supposed to take care of two teenage boys? Two teenage boys that are _way way_ too much like me and my brother." Neytiri reached her hand up so it lay on Jake's cheek and she pulled his face down so he was looking at her.

"Oe yawne skxawng, listen to me," she looked into his eyes," you are my mate, and those boys are not of my blood, but they are still my children. You understand?"

"In other words, you're going to help me?"

"So will the rest of the People," said Neytiri with a smile. Jake smiled back in kind, kissing her on her forehead.

"So…what do you make of them? What do you think of the twins?" Neytiri thought about it for a moment.

"Danny…he's a lot like the other Sky people, the dream walkers. He cannot See, his cup is full. JJ…he reminds me of you. A lot like you. Strong heart, no fear. Skxawng," she flashed a grin up at him," he has ability to See, but does not want to."

"Hhhmmmm…." Jake said thoughtfully as he pulled Neytiri into his chest. They lay like that for several minutes while Jake thought. Finally he spoke.

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

The next morning they went back into Hell's Gate, Pandoran Exopacks on their faces, and walked straight up to Max who was studying something in the microscope in the Bio lab, Norm recording a video log behind him.

"Max, do you mind if Danny and JJ come back to HomeTree with me and Neytiri?" Max looked mildly taken aback by his sudden proposition. He looked over at Norm who just shrugged. Max looked back up at Jake and Neytiri.

"Yeah, sure, they're your boys, Jakey. And you know for a fact that Danny is going to officially idol you now." Jake grinned.

"Thanks, Max. Where are they?"

"I don't know," he glanced around," which worries me." Just then they all heard a large banging and chanting sounds coming from the direction of the cafeteria. Jake, Max , Norm, and Neytiri just looked at one another before taking off in that the direction of the noise.

When they got to the hallway, they ran into Danny as he ran out of the bunk room, whom looked alarmed and worried. Danny looked at Max, Jake, Norm, and Neytiri, and then glanced at where the noise was coming from.

" Oh god, this can't be good," he said before he ran towards the cafeteria, Max, Norm, Jake, and Neytiri right behind him.

When they entered the cafeteria, they found their way blocked by a huge mass of kids, all chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" They all pushed their way through the crowd. In the middle of the crowd, rolling all over the floor was JJ and another boy. JJ was swinging strong punches at him over and over again. The other boy's face was bruised and gushing blood.

"Were you like that as a child?" asked Neytiri looking at Jake.

"I'd rather not answer that question," he said as Danny rushed across the space and pulled JJ off the boy, throwing him across the room near his wheelchair.

"JJ! Cut it out!" He rounded on the boy, blood pouring out of the boy's nose." Get out of here, get your face looked at."He turned back to his brother, walked over to his wheelchair and righted it so JJ could climb in.

"JJ, what did he say to you?" Danny said quietly as the crowd dispersed and Max, Norm, Jake and Neytiri walked over to them while JJ lifted himself into his chair.

"Nothing," JJ grunted as he plopped himself down and spit out a bunch of blood.

"I know you, JJ, and you don't just slug a guy for nothing. What did he say to you?" JJ looked up at his brother defiantly.

"He said nothing." There was a bit of finality to his tone before he began to wheel away in direction of the bunks. Danny glanced up at Jake with a look clearly saying," this is normal."

"Hey, JJ!" said Jake suddenly, taking a few steps toward the retreating wheelchair." How'd you like to get out of Hell's Gate? Away from all the kids and geeks." JJ turned halfway around, looking at him suspiciously.

"I'm listening. What have you got in mind exactly?"

* * *

Jake and Neytiri took the boys to the conference room to tell them their idea while Max and Norm went back to the Bio Lab to get back to work. Jake and Neytiri sat on one side of the table, Neytiri very nervous, while Danny and JJ were facing them on the other side of the table.

"So," Jake started," how would you guys like to come back to HomeTree with me and Neytiri for awhile?" There was a moment of shocked silence.

"Yes!"

"No!" Danny looked at JJ, who had an appalled looked on his face. He turned back to face Jake and Neytiri.

"JJ," said Jake hesitantly, "after what I just saw out there in the cafeteria, we both know that you need to get out of here. We both know that it'd be better if you got away from everyone for a bit."

"Yea but what am I going to do in a big tree?"

"Give me and JJ a minute, will ya? Come on, little brother," Danny said, grabbing JJ's chair pushing it out into the hall, JJ protesting and shouting the whole way.

"Dude! I told you to never push my chair!" yelled JJ when they stopped and faced each other.

"Come on, JJ, he's offering to let us go out to HomeTree, and live with the Na'vi. Do you know what an opportunity that is?"

"Ok, then why don't you go? And I'll stay here."

"No, I'm not going without you. This is something I really want and you really need to get away from Hell's Gate, so it's a win/win for both of us."

"But what the hell am I going to do in a giant tree? I highly doubt the forest is wheelchair accessible." Danny was silent for a moment. Then he looked at JJ with a pleading gleam in his eye.

"Please, little brother, do this for me. I don't know if I'll get another opportunity like this one, are you really going to deprive me of this one chance? Especially after I've done so many things for you."

"Alright! Fine! But you're going to owe me big time," said JJ as he wheeled back into the conference room, Danny right behind him with a big grin on his face. Neytiri and Jake were still sitting at the table when they returned, it looked like they hadn't moved an inch, both looked apprehensive.

"Alright, we'll go, but I'm not happy about it. Though Danny obviously is," said JJ. Neytiri and Jake looked at Danny who had a huge grin from one ear to the other.

"Awesome, well you guys can go grab your stuff and we'll meet you in the Armor Bay," said Jake with a smile.

"JJ? Danny?" Neytiri spoke up." Remember, you have to behave at Hometree."

"Yeah, yeah," JJ brushed away.

"He'll behave," assured Danny, walking away.

Danny and JJ quickly packed their things, then met Jake and Neytiri in the Armor Bay where, surprisingly, Max and Norm also were waiting. They were standing by a Samson at the far end of the Bay, with a man in a flight suit and short blond hair.

"Alright, you guys, be good. Listen to Jake, he knows what he's talking about out there," said Max.

"And I'll be out there to check up on you guys every now and then, bring new supplies. You're going to need some new ExoPack filters every 4 months so I'll definitely see you then. Oh and JJ, I got something for you," said Norm, digging around in a bag near his feet. He pulled out a set of full length leg braces and two forearm crutches.

"Thought these might come in handy while you're out in the middle of forest," he said handing them to JJ.

"Thanks," said JJ quietly, looking at the braces and crutches like a prized possession. He quickly flashed Norm a quick appreciative grin, murmured another," thanks," then started to roll himself over to the side of the Samson. Danny didn't even move to help as JJ started to lift himself out of his chair and onto the skids. Jake went to help JJ get up the rest of the way when JJ stopped him.

"No! Don't! I got this." Jake backed away with his hands raised in surrender as JJ lifted himself up into the main part of the Samson. Then he grabbed his chair, the braces and crutches and hoisted them in before lifting his legs up. He then dragged himself over to the sealed, pressurized cockpit and lifted himself into the jump seats. He looked around, to see that the rest of them hadn't moved and were just staring at him.

"Yo, guys, come on! Get in the Samson, before I die of old age."

Everyone tossed JJ and Danny's belongings into the back of the Samson, strapped down the wheelchair, and said their good bye's to Max and Norm. Then Danny, Neytiri, and Jake climbed into the Samson and strapped themselves in while Greg hopped into the pilot seat and started everything up. He flew out of the Armor Bay and soon was flying high over the thick Pandoran forest toward HomeTree.

* * *

Na'vi Translation:

Oe yawne skxawng-My beloved moron

Skxawng-moron


	5. HomeTree

Ok, for all of you who think that having JJ in a wheelchair was crossing the line, yeah I get it. I've had enough reviews to understand. But I'm not going to suddenly stop and change the story. Plus I had my purposes for putting him in a wheelchair, did anyone of you ever think of that? I highly doubt it. So shut up. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Please review.

* * *

Chapter 5: HomeTree

They were flying low over the dense forest, Great Trees dotting the vast horizon. Danny and JJ looked out the windows in awe at the beauty of Pandora.

"This is nothing, guys, wait until you see the Floating Mountains," Jake said.

"Floating Mountains?" asked JJ, turning to look at him.

"No way! We're going to see them!" said Danny, excited. "JJ, the Floating Mountains of Pandora are these giant chunks of rocks that are just floating in mid air. They're held up in the air by the expulsion of a magnetic field from the unobtanium during its transition to a superconducting state." Everyone was looking at Danny with confusion.

"Ok, you lost me after mid air," said JJ.

"The unobtanium magnetic field keeps them in the air."

"Ooohh…" said JJ and Jake in unison.

"I've been trying to get Norm to give me the Skxawng translation for years," said Jake as Greg started to lower the Samson into the clearing. Everyone got out, JJ loading himself into his wheelchair before grabbing his braces and crutches and sticking them in his army pack. They walked through the dense forest, first in the line were Jake and Neytiri, then Danny who was admiring everything around him, then JJ who was simply trying to get his wheelchair through the foliage. The forest opened up and Jake, Neytiri and Danny take off across the root, Danny looking into the anemone filled pond with wonder.

"Whoa," muttered JJ as he tried to get his chair onto the root. The wheelchair barely spanned the width of the root. Jake stopped, turned and looked back at JJ, Neytiri and Danny following his lead.

"You ok, JJ?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," said JJ as he slowly made his way forward. "But if I fall off this root to my death, it's on your head."

"We're not going to let you fall to your death," said Jake.

"Close your eyes. Listen to the sounds of the forest," said Neytiri. JJ did what she said even though it sounded stupid and slowly made his way across the root toward where Jake, Neytiri, and Danny were standing. Finally they all made it safely across the root and into the clearing in front of HomeTree, the first set of columns facing them. Danny's and JJ's heads turn 180 degrees upward as they look up into the branches of the giant tree.

"Holy shit," they said in unison. Jake and Neytiri started leading Danny and JJ into HomeTree, Omaticaya people looking and staring at them as they passed.

"I can learn so much here!" said Danny looking around excited." Na'vi culture! Na'vi traditions! Na'vi language!"

"How about anatomy?" said JJ as his eyes followed an attractive Na'vi woman with nubile breasts as she passed. Neytiri frowned. JJ looked back up at Jake. "I think now would be a great time to get acquainted with everyone, I think I'm going to start with her." And he moved to spin his chair around but Jake grabbed the back.

"No, you don't. You're starting with Mo'at," he said, pointing to the altar where Mo'at was standing in her elaborate outfit.

"Awww…..man. We gotta start with an old lady? Why not a hot babe?"

"That is mother," said Neytiri stiffly. There was a quick moment of silent.

"Oh…sorry. Doesn't stop her from being old though, but I will still gladly meet her," said JJ.

"Good, and please, JJ, be respectful," pleaded Jake.

"Fine, fine. I'll just have Danny talk." So they walked up to the altar where Mo'at was standing. Danny and JJ stopped, but Jake and Neytiri continued forward up toward her. She stared at them as Jake and Neytiri stopped in front of her.

"What it this, Jakesully?"

"Yeah, well, apparently they're my kids," he said looking down at his feet.

"Explain," Mo'at commanded.

"Well there was a girl back home, on Earth, and well they're the product," Jake tried to explain quietly. Mo'at strode up to the twins, looking them up and down, circling them.

"Oel ngati kameie,"said Danny with the hand gesture, JJ just rolling his eyes.

"Oel ngati kameie," said Mo'at slightly surprised."What are you called?"

"Dan."

"JJ, and no, he's Danny." Danny glared at JJ, who just grinned back. Mo'at pulled a thorn out from the long bone necklace. She quickly pricked Danny in the chest. He shrieked like a little girl and started rubbing the bleeding wound. JJ tried to suppress laughter as Mo'at licked Danny's blood off the thorn. She then did the same thing to JJ, who didn't even flinch as the thorn plunged through his skin.

"Ow," he said in a monotone. She tasted his blood, shock and surprise crossed her face. She walked back to the altar and faced Jake.

"JJ has much potential. Maybe more than you. We need to teach him. Observe him. But he is difficult. Is stubborn and strong willed."

"Wow, that doesn't sound like anyone we know, does it?" said Jake sarcastic, receiving a slap on the shoulder from Neytiri.

"Alright, alright, so who's going to teach them?"

"Suk'tan, he is Head hunter," said Mo'at.

"Suk'tan? Oh god, no. JJ will murder that guy, personality clashes is on the horizon with him," responded Jake.

"Jake should teach them," said Neytiri, looking up at her mother.

"Yeah, yeah!" said Jake instantly. Mo'at was quiet for a moment.

"Very well. But teach them well." Jake nodded and walked back to the twins.

"Come on, let's get you guys in some different clothes."

"Ok, wait, what?" said JJ as him and Danny started to follow Jake toward the spiral core of HomeTree.

"Well if you're going to live with the Omaticaya, you have to look like an Omaticaya," he said stopping as he got to the spiral so he could help JJ out of his chair and into his braces. JJ strapped the braces to his legs and hooked the crutches onto his arms, grabbing the little handles. Then he stood up for the first time in years.

A huge grin spread across his face as Jake grabbed his chair and folded it up. He swung his legs forward, then followed up with his crutches, before swinging his legs forward again. The grin faded as he considered his father's words.

"Ok, now when you say look like an Omaticaya…." He let the question dangle as they started to climb up the spiral core.

"I mean we're going to find you some loincloths," said Jake.

"Oh, no!" said JJ immediately. "That is not what I signed up for!"

"Ok well listen, Mo'at says you show potential, and that's saying something cause she doesn't say that about many let alone sky people. She wants me to teach you two our ways and see how you do, just like she had Neytiri do with me," Jake said forcefully.

"In other words, we don't have a choice in the matter," muttered Danny quietly.

"Nope," said Jake as they got to the top of the spiral core and entered a strange alcove. Jake placed the wheelchair in the alcove before he started digging around when he pulled out two one sided loincloths. Danny took his but JJ didn't move.

"Alright if I'm going to wear that rag, we're going to have to compromise."

"….Ok," said Jake after a second," what do you have in mind?"

"Considering we don't have tails to cover our asses, we get an extra loincloth for our cracks," said JJ. Jake gave JJ a lopsided smirk.

"Alright, deal," he nodded, and handed them both two more loincloths, this time JJ taking his.

* * *

After Jake showed them the dinner routine in which they got many dirty looks Suk'tan, he took them up to the sleeping quarters where there were loads of hammocks hanging between branches. Neytiri was already in one hammock next to two empty ones. Jake hopped down into the hammock Neytiri was laying in.

"Those two are yours," he said before wrapping his arms around Neytiri and beginning to drift off to sleep. JJ looked at the hammock beneath him as Danny hopped into his hammock.

"How the hell am I going to get in and out of this thing?"

"You'll figure something out."

"Yeah, thanks for your help, bro." Danny just gave him a thumbs up.

JJ sat down on the branch and tossed his crutches into the hammock before slowly lowering himself into it. He sat there for a second to gain his balance, before lying down and closing his eyes to listen to sounds of the forest.


	6. Pa'li

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, my dog was diagnosed with cancer, so things have been really crazy around here, and I'm not sure when I'll get around to my next chapter, we'll see. So here it is, the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Please Review.

Chapter 6: Pa'li

* * *

The sun was barely past the understory of the forest, casting an orange glow over the canopy of the trees, when the Omaticaya were already up and about, doing their daily chores. Jake came up to the hammocks where Danny and JJ were sleeping.

"Guys, wake up! Rise and shine, sleeping beauties!" Danny sat up slowly, groggily rubbing his eyes before climbing out of the hammock. JJ opened his eyes, saw light before quickly closing them.

"Dude! Way too early! It can't be past 6 o'clock!" He pulled the hammock around himself.

"Nope, it's time to get up," said Jake, reach down into the hammock and pulling JJ up by his biceps.

"Dude, not cool!" JJ yelled as Jake handed him his crutches.

"Come on, guys, breakfast time then we need to start training in the ways of the Omaticaya," said Jake as he started down the spiral core of HomeTree.

"Awesome!" said Danny excitingly.

"Great," said JJ unenthusiastically.

They quickly ate breakfast, JJ being challenged into eating a stingbat stomach by Suk'tan. Suk'tan seemed to be feel threatened and intimidated by Danny and JJ.

"Why does that guy hate us so much?" Danny asked Neytiri quietly.

"He is Head Hunter, he needs to learn from Olo'eyktan. He feels like you and JJ are interfering with that." After breakfast, Jake led Danny and JJ down to a clearing near a large stream full of bioluminescent anemones.

"I thought fishing was with long rods, and strings, and bait," said Danny as him and JJ hesitantly took their spears.

"On Earth, here on Pandora we fish with spears," said Jake. And he began instructing them on Na'vi fishing. They had to wade into the water and wait for the fish to come with their spear tips just below the surface of the water, and when the fish were there, they strike. There was many, many misses. But JJ managed to spear a tiny little Kotwan fish. Out of the corner of his eye, JJ noticed an extremely beautiful Na'vi girl with muscular shoulders and nubile breasts, shooting her bow and arrow into a mound of dirt.

"JJ! JJ!" Jake came up next to him to see what he was looking at." Oh man, she is so out of your league."JJ turned to look at him.

"Why? Who is she?"

"That's Ralu, she's supposed to be the next Head Singer, but it's well known she doesn't want to." JJ looked confused for a moment before looking over at Danny.

"Head Singer: historian, the Na'vi tell their history through songs and stories, so they have a singer to pass on those stories to the little ones, "he explained.

"Oh, why doesn't she want to be Head Singer?"

"She doesn't like it," said Jake. "She wants to be a warrior, a hunter. And, let me tell you, she's good at it."

"Dude, I gotta say, real nice score," said Danny as they watched her.

"You boys need to stop staring at her," said Neytiri from behind them. They turned and smiled at her guiltily. "Jake, Mother needs to speak with us."

"Alright," said Jake, then he faced Danny and JJ." You guys stay here and practice while I talk to Mo'at. And no ogling." Then he and Neytiri walked back towards the commons of HomeTree. As they walked away, Suk'tan rode up to them on a giant gray striped horse like animal, his queue attached to one of the antennas coming from either side of its head.

"Do not think it, she is mine," he said.

"Says who?" JJ asked harshly.

"Says I," responded Suk'tan in kind. "I am Head Hunter, I may choose any female I want. I choose her."

"She's not a prize, you know," Danny said in disgust.

"Yeah, she's a person," said JJ.

"You are not worth her," said Suk'tan smugly. JJ started toward Suk'tan only to have Danny stop him.

"JJ, it's not worth it." JJ looked over to where Ralu was walking away, then back at Danny.

"I beg to differ."

"Suk'tan! Kä!" came Jake from behind them. Suk'tan and JJ sent each other one last glare before Suk'tan took off in the opposite direction on his horse.

"You're going to go after Ralu just to piss Suk'tan off, aren't you?" asked Danny.

"You bet I am," said JJ with a grin. "What was that thing he was riding anyway?"

"A pa'li," said Jake. A blank look crossed JJ's face before he looked over at Danny.

"A direhorse."

"Direhorses are used for hunting and in battle," explained Jake," The antenna attaches to a Navi's queue," he points to his braid," and the Navi can control the animal, tell him where to go."

"I wanna ride one," said JJ immediately without hesitation, looking at one of the animals longingly. Jake looked hesitant.

"I don't think you can, JJ, you don't have a queue."

"Oh, no," said Danny, putting a hand over his face. "You just told him he can't do something."

"I honestly don't care if I have a damn queue or not, or whether you give me permission or not," said JJ defiantly," I'm still go to ride one."

"Or die trying," said Jake.

"You betcha," he responded.

"Alright, let me just grab one," he said, walking away to get a horse. He soon returned with a huge gray striped horse.

"I'll let you take the reins on this one, kiddo. You can figure out how to get on him and how you're going to control him."JJ looked around him, looking for a way to get up on the animal. He spotted a big log, took hold of the Direhorse's lead and led him over to the log. By hopping up on the log, he was able climb up onto the direhorse's back, manually lifting his right leg over the back. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms, crutches dangling, around the Direhorse's antennas, which caused the direhorse to squeal. He moved his left arm down a few inches so his crutch nudged the direhorse's side which caused the horse to take off at full gallop. Within 3 seconds, JJ was face down in the mud, everyone in the clearing, including Ralu, staring at him. Danny was laughing his ass off, Jake was holding back a small smile as he walked over to JJ to help him up.

"Don't worry about it, I fell off so much when I was learning to ride."

"He did," said Neytiri coming over to them." What are you boys doing?"

"JJ wants to ride a Pa'li," answered Danny.

"Ah…" she said, then leaned into Jake," I do not think that is possible."

"He's going to try anyway," responded Jake as JJ climbed back up onto the Direhorse and grabbed hold of the antennas. Throughout the rest of the day, time and time again, JJ fell off the horse. He gradually got better, but he still fell off. He was creating quite a crowd of Na'vi who just surprised he was managing to control the Direhorse at all. As night began to fall and the bioluminescence started to appear, JJ was still getting thrown off the direhorse. Danny walked over to where a very dirty JJ was laying in the mud after just getting thrown off.

"JJ, I think it's time we give the Direhorse a break."

"No! I can do this!"

"I'm not saying you can't, but I'm doing this for the Direhorse's sake. You're going to murder him if you keep it up much longer," Danny said.

"One more shot," muttered JJ, getting up and climbing up onto the Direhorse, grabbing hold of the antennas. Danny jumped back in surprise as the Direhorse squealed, charging off toward HomeTree. JJ managed to stay on for a total of 30 seconds before falling off into the mud and who knows what else. The Direhorse continued on its course, charging right through the Commons, and tramping right through dinner, crushing everything and causing mass chaos. As the direhorse ran away through the woods, its loud footsteps disappearing in the distance, all the Omaticaya turned and looked right at Danny and JJ. JJ and Danny looked at each other then back at the Omaticaya. They were livid.

"It was Danny!" JJ yelled pointing at him, before limping off in the other direction. The Omaticaya's livid eyes shifted onto Danny's shocked face.

"Hi, yeah, real sorry about that," Danny said nervously," Totally an accident." He started to back up in the direction JJ had took off in before bolting that way.

"JJ! I'm going to kick your atrophied ass!"


End file.
